Cassie Cage
Summary Sergeant Cassandra "Cassie Cage" Carlton is a fighter introduced in Mortal Kombat X. She is a sergeant serving in the special forces and as the daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, has a lot to live up to. Her parents were among the few Kombatants to survive the wars against Outworld and Netherrealm and were instrumental to Earthrealm's victories. Cassie is as strong-willed--and occasionally hotheaded--as her mother; and quick-witted as her beloved father, which makes her popular among her Special Forces unit. But these traits hide a seed of self-doubt cultivated by the demanding nature of her commanding officer: Sonya. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Cassie Cage; real name is Cassandra Carlton Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Sergeant of the Outworld Investigation Agency Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Expert Martial Artist, Expert Gunslinger, Can increase her strength, speed, and durability with her energy, Can call for air support with her earpiece Attack Potency: Town level (Defeated Revenant Sindel and Kitana in MKX, defeated Corrupted Shinnok this was due to her bloodlines' affinity against Gods) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes/reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Town level (Tanked the Corrupted Shinnok's repeated energy blasts with her energy empowered body) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Her nightstick, two pistols, grenades, an earpiece, a mobile phone and sunglasses Intelligence: Above Average; leads her own team, and is a skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Single Shot:' Cassie draws one of her handguns and fires off a single round at her opponent. *'Akimbo:' Cassie draws both of her handguns and fire off six shots rapidly. *'Glow Kick:' Cassie launches a high kick that carries her into the air while her body glows with green Shadow Energy. *'Diving Glow Kick:' Cassie follows up with a dive kick. *'Getaway Flip:' Cassie cartwheels back, kicking her opponent. *'Power Kick:' Cassie does a full backflip and hits her opponent with both feet. *'Air Akimbo:' Cassie fires both of her pistols while in the air. *'Air Multi-Gun:' Cassie fire more shots with a follow-up shot when she lands on the ground. *'Nut Kracker:' Cassie drops to her knees and slams her cupped fists into her opponent's groin. *'Nut Buster:' Cassie follow up with a second hit. *'Take Down:' Cassie tackles her opponent, knocks them to the ground and punches them in the face before getting off them. *'Bow Breaker:' Cassie snatches her opponent's arm, breaks it, then flips them over into the opposite position. *'Air Power Slam:' Cassie grabs her opponent in midair and flips them over while kicking them down with both feet. The enhanced version adds more damage. *'Air Assault:' Cassie calls on her earpiece and has a missile drop down on the arena at either close, medium or far ranges. *'Target Paint:' Cassie locks onto her enemy with a green laser sight to hit them with the missile. *'The American Way:' Cassie salutes her opponent while trumpet horn flares. *'Testi-Kill:' Cassie throws a flare at her opponent, blinding them, before doing a split and delivering a powerful punch to their groin, making it explode (if male) or strain (if female). While her opponent goes to relieve their pain, Cassie takes out her handguns and smashes both sides of their skull (as well as the jaw) inwards, breaking it and stunning them. Cassie then shoots two bullets into their eye sockets, sending them blasting off. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7